Vida de Ilusão
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Se tudo que importava era a imagem e manter as aparências, então que começasse o espetáculo. Radamanthys e Valentine, Yaoi, feita para a Gincana do Need For Fic. Shortfic, Universo Alternativo


**VIDA DE ILUSÃO**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Gincana 4 anos] Fanfics com temas e itens, Tema: [preconceito]. CDZ, Slash, MxM relationship, Radamanthys e Valentine, Universo Alternativo.

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Se tudo que importava era a imagem e manter as aparências, então que começasse o espetáculo.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho de fã, feito para fã, sem fins lucrativos.

Frase-tema: ["Muitas pessoas pensam que estão a pensar quando estão apenas a re-arrumar os seus preconceitos." - William James]

Itens usados: [Dizer adeus, Céu Azul]

Era para ser um casamento como outro qualquer, mas o noivo parecia ter um sorriso distante no rosto, não obstante o terno bem cortado, o local bem decorado, o maravilhoso céu azul e a música suave. O fato é que ele estava com uma vontade incrível de não estar lá.

Uma grande cerimônia, repleta de pessoas conhecidas por seus negócios milionários, afinal de contas era o casamento do único filho de um dos maiores empresários do ramo da cutelaria.

O nome do noivo era Valentine, empresário, bem apessoado, inteligente e bastante bem sucedido para a pouca idade. Mal completara vinte e três anos e já sabia que não poderia escolher seu próprio caminho. Era o preço a se pagar na tentativa de ser um bom filho. Não que os negócios da família fossem ruins, afinal de contas a cutelaria englobava a produção de espadas, adagas, facas, facões, machados, punhais, navalhas, ou seja, tudo que fosse um utensílio metálico de corte.

Apenas que o preço que Valentine iria pagar para suceder seu pai era alto demais. Não se tratava apenas de dizer adeus à sua solteirice, mas de ser quem ele não era.

Ele não amava a moça bonita, de lindo sorriso e contatos empresariais rentabilíssimos com quem iria se casar. Ele mal a conhecia. Ela lhe fora "destinada" por um acordo entre a siderúrgica da família dela e seu pai...

Tudo girava em torno de dinheiro e, para Valentine, não havia nada pior que saber que ele e a garota loira de profundos olhos azuis, de nome Thétis, que muitos descreviam como uma sereia pela beleza ímpar eram de mundos completamente estranhos e diferentes.

Não que ela não fosse também inteligente, educada e agradável. Apenas que era uma mulher e Valentine era homossexual.

Jamais assumira nada, mas seus pais sabiam e o haviam orientado desde sempre a fingir, manter-se no armário, para evitar transtornos nos negócios.

Valentine se revoltara por algum tempo, mas agora apenas aceitava, estoicamente, como algo que tinha que ser. Ele amava outra pessoa, seu secretário particular, um homem sério e solícito que estava ali, como seu padrinho... Radamanthys era o nome dele. Mais velho, mais alto e mais forte que Valentine, era no entanto a parte frágil, pois vinha de família pobre e aquele emprego era o sustento não apenas dele, mas de todo o resto de sua família. Um pai inválido, a mãe presa a casa para cuidar do marido e duas irmãs menores de idade. Não, Radamanthys precisava do emprego.

E Valentine precisava que o loiro alto e sério fosse feliz pois o amava descontroladamente desde que ele aparecera com o currículo em mãos, voz modulada e olhar incisivo.

Talvez pudesse ser uma boa vida. Bastava manter as aparências, comparecer a algumas festas, em alguns anos teriam filhos e seguiriam por caminhos unidos, mas não completamente.

Houvera exigências para que aquele casamento acontecesse e elas haviam sido obedecidas.

Uma das primeiras providências de Valentine fora comprar uma imensa casa, num bairro afastado, de difícil acesso mas compatível com sua posição social e com o que se esperava dele.

Lá dentro havia muitos quartos, mas havia um em especial, no andar de cima, à direita, onde Radamanthys iria ficar. Sim, seu secretário particular iria morar com ele.

De início Radamanthys se recusara. Não queria para si a vida de falsidade e mentira que via em tantos outros, mas amava demais aquele ruivo sério que por acaso era milionário. Nunca aceitara mais que seu salário, jamais exorbitara de sua posição e por isso também era muito amado por Valentine, acostumado a ter puxa sacos e oportunistas ao seu redor.

Não seria um relacionamento convencional, mas enfim, não se podia ter tudo.

"Eu os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva."

Valentine se perdera em pensamentos e se casara no automático. Incrível, mas verdadeiro, pois seu coração não estava ali, naquela cerimônia. A lua de mel fora convenientemente adiada para dali a um mês sob alegação de trabalhos anteriormente marcados, o que lhe dava um mês inteiro para morar naquela casa com Radamanthys em sua cama.

É, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim...

* * *

Nota: Mais uma fanfiction Radamanthys e Valentine, curtinha, feita para um dos muitos desafios propostos pelo Need For Fic.


End file.
